Instant messaging (IM) and collaboration applications provide real-time text communication, often called “posts” or “chats”, between two or more participants, thereby supporting a “conversation” between the participants over a communications network, such as, for example, the Internet. Such applications often support maintaining the continuity of an ongoing conversation between its participants by saving the communications as they are sent as a conversation's “history”. Some or all of the conversation's history may be presented or made accessible to the participants when accessing a given conversation. Presentation of the conversation's history is typically in reverse chronological order, where the most recent posts are presented first.